


Aura the Color of Joy

by Ayam_Cemani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cultivation, dorks to fall in love, gay relationship, xianxia inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayam_Cemani/pseuds/Ayam_Cemani
Summary: Thrills chased themselves up and down his spine. A sign of adventure! Was this not how countless tales began? Items of power falling into the hands of mortals and sending them across great distances for glory? Even more important than that, with dear lifelong friends? Closer than any family could hope to be?His greedy hand fished the warm item out of the bucket and began exploring.Xin always wanted an adventure. Even blind, even with knowing what he knew of loss, the idea of something more awaiting him was utterly tempting. The day he gets his chance for his much awaited adventure comes in the form of two mysteries: An amulet from the sky who's secrets he wants to uncover. And an even more mysterious man without a name.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. The Witch's Grotto: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty folks so, I'm doing this nano book for the month in an attempt to learn some self discipline at actually sitting down and DOING THE WORK. Whether or not I actually finish this story is up in the air, but whatever work I manage to get done will be posted here.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are chinese because the story is loosely based on a fanfic I wanted to write, but I felt like it would have messed up the story to try and remove the chinese elements from it. I however, am white. I've run a few things by some chinese acquaintances of mine, but ultimately any mistakes I make are my own and I welcome any advice on being more accurate.

“What do you mean the festival might be canceled?” 

“This old man’s only telling you what he heard.” Xin could almost taste Elder Fa’s sympathy. No one in their village wanted to miss out on the First Day of Fall Festival, but, “No one can get in or out with all the trouble those creatures are causing.”

Xin huffed softly, not acknowledging the pout on his face. The festival was one of the few days a year people from other places would visit. How was he supposed to steal their wallets and save for the winter months if no one came? 

“I thought they called one of the cultivator sects to come kill the creatures?” Xin said. 

To his surprise, Elder Fa murmured for him to hold out a hand, and Xin felt him press a meat bun into it. Xin thanked him and wolfed down the treat, confused since he hadn’t run any errands for his friend today, but grateful all the same.

“They did. And they did. Ah, but either the creatures came back, or the cultivators didn;t catch them all the first time. More had shown up by sunset the very next day!” 

Xin frowned as he finished of the bun, thinking hard and tapping his bamboo pole against the ground thoughtfully. 

“Are the flowers alright?”

“Most of them were crushed.” Xin could help the disgust in Elder Fa’s word mirrored on his own face. “Can’t expect outsiders to understand their importance, my dear boy. Witch’s Eye only grow here after all.”

“They’re gonna let the witch out if they keep that up. And then we’ll have a witch running loose and no festival!” 

“Don’t say such things out loud.” Elder Fa said, more humor in his voice than any real scolding. “Tempt the gods with bad luck like that and they’ll answer you.”

In his mind, Xin only huffed again. It’s not like the gods ever answered anyone when they asked for good luck either. Still, he relented to Elder Fa’s words without a fuss. He didn’t need anymore bad luck either.

The two bid their farewells as Elder Fa finished closing down his stall for the day, and Xin made his way down the road. Careful to listen for any oncoming people, staying to the side, and tapping his pole along the ground to check for obstacles. As well as warning anyone not paying attention to the ragged bandages on over his eyes to the fact that he was blind. Xin often wondered why so many ignored the rags, but he always assumed some people were more blind that he was. Purposefully.

Even with others and their willful ignorance, the day was sliding into the evening and many had already gone home, or were huddled in the nearby tavern so they didn’t have to. So Xin made it to his little, leaning shack near the outskirts without incident. He called it a shack anyway, but it only had two walls and a few boards on top, sagging pitifully between them. The rest of his home was a couple more bamboo sticks to hold up the ‘roof’ and some old leather he’d been gifted to keep out the elements. Most in the village pitied him for living in such a place, but to Xin, this was home, and he was glad to have something to call his own. 

Some blankets were set on the ground, one over the dirt, two for a bed. Which Xin eagerly wiggled his way into and cocooned himself within, only his nose sticking out into rapidly cooling air..

Xin was falling asleep to his mental list- How many coins he had left, if he could afford thicker clothes for the winter to work in. Planning ahead in case the festival didn’t come after all, when a noise startled him out of his reviere. A hollow whoosh and thud, like someone blowing a rock into a deep clay jar. More noises quickly followed this, chinking like whine chimes against wood, and finally a sploosh, and the night was silent again. Straining his senses for any further signs of life, Xin carefully grabbed his bamboo pole from just outside the blankets, and cautiously scooted out of his shack. 

_Tap, tap, tap_\- went the pole. No one showed. No more noises were heard. If Xin didn’t know better, he would think the night was holding its breath with him.

Xin closed in on where the thing had landed, reaching out a hand and searching for the bucket he kept for catching rainwater. It hung from spindly branches of a nearby tree, and Xin was assuming that the noises had been made from the strange object hitting the branches, and landing in the bucket. To his delight, when his hand found the bucket, the wooden sides were summer-warm. As was the water inside. 

Thrills chased themselves up and down his spine. A sign of adventure! Was this not how countless tales began? Items of power falling into the hands of mortals and sending them across great distances for glory? Even more important than that, with dear lifelong friends? Closer than any family could hope to be? 

His greedy hand fished the warm item out of the bucket and began exploring. 

At first Xin wasn’t sure what he was holding. It had a few points to it. Curving and dipping this way and that with what felt like polished metal. In between the strands, was a river-smoothed stone, a rounded rectangle that heat pulsed from it soft waves. If he had to guess, it felt like some sort of amulet. 

Xin once again strained his ears for anything- or anyone- the night might also spit out for him, before gleefully making his way back to his shack. Almost smacking into it before he reminded himself to slow down a little. Once under the covers again, Xin was again delighted to discover the amulet was spreading more warmth under the covers. An adventure and he would get to be warm during this, winter adventure? Fantastic! 

Upon further inspection, he noticed another strange thing about the already strange amulet. Though the metal strands seemed to be interlocking, there was a hinge on what he assumed was the back of it. When pushed on, he could feel the amulet move and a natural crack widened within them. Xin decided not to push his luck for the day however, and let it close again. There were any number of things that could happen if it were fully opened. 

Blasts of fire maybe? Or pure light! If the latter, the Xin could certainly use the amulet without a downside. Blind men couldn’t be hurt by bright light! Or maybe it would light the way through a dark place, a forest- no! A deep cave. At his side would be his noble friends, he would hold the light and they would journey deep. Maybe it was a trinket to a kindly god, stolen by a villain and Xin would be able to fight off the villain and earn the respect of martial gods for his bravery.

Visions of all manner of adventures followed Xin into his dreams.

Two days later, Xin was still awaiting his adventure. With a bit less eagerness for his own sake, but a lot more annoyance towards the cultivation clans and the monsters from the Witch’s Grotto.

“Are we sure they’re cultivators is all this humble one is saying- there hasn’t been a single step of their fancy boots anywhere near my shack. Haven’t heard a whisper of their oh so high and elegant words.’ 

Elder Fa was tapping for Xin to place some box of something or other in some specific place Xin hadn’t bothered to ask about, both men too concerned with their own little worlds to pay much attention to the other one.

“What did they even do with the last monsters? What do they do with monsters in general? Can you sell monster parts? I don’t think I’d buy monster parts. Not that this humble one even has the money for it- but it’s the thought that counts”

Elder Fa had been subjected to more than a few of his nonsensical speeches on the matter, but xin didn't think it was really all that bad since the shopkeep would spend most of the time not listening to him and having him run errands. Even with the threat of the monsters, some folks still managed to hire a few cultivators and make their way over, and the villagers needed to be ready for them. 

Xin wasn't really paying attention to any of that either, unsure sure what to think about his amulet. Surely someone must be looking for the damn thing by now? The practical half of his mind said to just sell the piece. He needed the money far more than he had ever needed adventure. The other half of him was too busy clinging to the amulet and hissing about his precious chance for adventure. Clinging more the more his rational mind made better arguments for selling it. Such as how the original heat seemed to have faded. Leaving the inner stone still somewhat warm, but less like summer, instead feeling closer to the last days of spring. Still, Xin held onto the amulet, hoping.

When the tasks were done for the day, Elder Fa passed more meat buns to Xin. When their hands brushed, Xin paused at the taste of sweetness, the warmth he felt from the elder.

“For all you complain, the cultivators are the best at hunting monsters and all know it.” Xin relaxed at the good humor in the elder’s voice. That must have been the source of the weird sweetness in his aura. “Few others would even dare adventure so close to the grotto, and they are here to help us. So watch yourself, and make your way home for the night.”

“As you say, Elder Fa.” 

“I do say! And keep warm boy!”

Though the two men were headed their separate ways again, Xin thoughts were turning over Elder Fa’s words. 

It was true that few aside from the cultivators had any desire to, or bravery, or the actual training, for hunting monsters. Xin thought to himself about how he had at least two of those three qualifications. And, as Xin’s hand closed around the amulet again, he had something better than most cultivators- a destiny to chase!

Following the siren’s call of adventure had been harder than Xin was hoping for. 

Night was falling, with it’s cold air and announcing crickets. Meaning that Xin had an advantage, since he didn’t need to see to go anywhere. Sadly, he was also at a rather extreme disadvantage. Mostly because he had never actually been to the Witch’s Grotto before. When Xin first came to the village, he passed the grotto, and still vividly remembered it. The scent of plants, especially the sweet, almost coppery tang of the Witch’s Eye flowers in the back of his nose. The taste of spring water when a gentle breeze whispered through the leaves. Which way the path curved around the banks. 

After that? Xin was lost.

So here he was, carefully feeling his way along the bank. Bamboo pole swishing through the water on his left, searching for a boat he knew had to be there. People fished here sometimes, not often because few wanted to disturb the flowers, but enough people came here. And usually those people did not dock at the pier so they wouldn’t bring bad luck with them. Especially during tourist seasons to save space and more luck.

Xin’s rational half was hotly debating his need for adventure while looking for the boat. Making excellent arguments that were pointedly ignored in favor of continuing to look for the boat. Though, he was beginning to begrudgingly admit that he needed someone with a decent pair of eyes for a little help, when the sound of boots through the water made him twitch.

His first thought was, oh shit it’s a cultivator. His second was, hide!! 

Xin waved about for anything nearby to use, cursing under his breath as the resulting smack stung his fingers. But quickly moved to the side of what he assumed was a tree. Hopefully hidden from the view of the approaching boots.

Rational voice pointed out that he didn’t actually need to hide. Cultivators may be high and mighty, but the worst they might do is damage a bit of his pride and make him go home. Like he should be doing anyway. Adventure voice insisted that stealing the amulet was the worst thing they could do- if this person was a cultivator at all! Rational said that of course it was a cultivator, who else would be insane enough to step into a monster nest? Adventure proudly proclaimed he couldn’t be the only one insane enough that wasn’t a cultivator! Which... didn’t really help the case much did it? 

Xin sighed, having listened enough to adventure for one day, and decided to least try asking the cultivator for help. Boots was closer now. Xin shifted, ready to step out, pausing only on reflex casted for the cultivator’s aura. 

Ashes.

Xin almost gagged and stumbled back against the taste of ash. The dead weight of the man’s aura dragged itself across Xin’s skin and left him nauseous in a way he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Who’s there?” 

The blood froze in Xin’s viens when the man spoke. The deep richness of his voice would have been a pleasure to listen to any other circumstances. Right now all Xin could think about was, well, nothing actually. His usual voices of reason and adventure were a bit busy clinging to each other and screaming in fear to give him a hand. Screaming that only got louder as the not-cultivator’s boots stomped his way.

In the few seconds before his hiding spot was discovered, Xin’s mind went blank as his fight-or-flight responses kicked in. 

Boots came down on the right.

A flash step. A twist.

_WHACK_. Went the bamboo pole with all Xin’s might.

The replying yelp of pain was more satisfying than he thought it would be. 

The fierce growl as the bamboo pole was yanked from his grasp. That was not satisfying at all.


	2. The Witch's Grotto: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His bamboo pole struck the side of something wooden, and Xin triumphant hands confirmed that is was indeed one of the boats he had been looking for. His bamboo was tossed into the bottom and he stepped into the shallow boat, carefully shaking off water from well worn shoes and patting around for where to sit. 
> 
> “You cannot be serious.” Mister no-name again.
> 
> “This humble one is fairly certain we’ve established already, that I am very serious indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin's a fucking nerd with little to no self preservation skills, also talks too much.

"Why are you attacking me!?

Xin was still running on adrenaline, but rational finally stopped screaming long enough to be relieved that he sounded more indignant than angry. Now would be a good time for running for it! Adventure on the other hand went from outright screaming to yelling to hit him again. With the taste of that aura? He had to be the villain of this story!

What he said out loud was, “Give that back! I need that!”

There was a heavy pause between them. Giving Xin the chance to collect his scattered thoughts. (Also to regret a few of his life choices.)

“... If you need it, do not use it to hit others.” 

Xin rankled at the disapproval in his tone. Even if Boots had a rich, almost musical voice. One that Xin could have listened to for hours, even angry. Which was a thought he quickly stamped down since it didn't belong here. Who did this guy think he was anyway?

“Yeah, well! Maybe those people shouldn’t be sneaking around my village!” 

Another pause.

“I was not hiding.” 

Xin didn’t need his aura reading abilities to hear the unsaid ‘unlike you’. 

“Now, listen here!” Xin fought off a raising flush and put his hands on his hips. “I live here- the village, I mean. This grotto? This belongs to the village. I heard all the cultivator’s voices, and yours definitely wasn’t among them.” He’d be forgiven for the lie, this was too important not to find out who this man was. If Adventure was right and he was the villain, now was a crucial time to assess the danger level before their eventual climatic fight! “So! You have to tell me who you are and what you’re doing here. And give me back my staff while you’re at it!”

Xin was very proud of himself for sounding quite forceful.

The pride didn’t last very long when he heard a sigh from the man. One that said he was more exhausted by the conversation.

“Fine.” The familiar bamboo was thrust back against his chest and Xin had to quickly fumble about to catch it. 

Boots was stomping off somewhere and rational said let him go. Adventure and Xin were too busy already stomping right after him. Not wanting to lose their possible villain just yet. 

"Hey! You!" He ignored the answering groan. "You didn't tell me anything!"

"Return home, this is none of your concern." Boots barely paused to speak, his voice getting farther away. And Xin, normally one of the taller people he knew, was even more irritated to realize that the guy was probably taller from how long his strides were.

"I'm not leaving! Some stranger is in my village, on some strange errand and he doesn't have a name? Even this humble one would realize the suspicious sound of it in your shoes!"

Boots was trying to walk even faster away from him. Not realizing that Xin was familiar with dodging obstacles with just his staff and was just keeping up with him despite the plants and the water.

"Hey mister stomping boots! No, that sounds like a name doesn’t it? You’re mister no-name! Anyway, watch the flowers! You'll let the witch out even faster than those useless cultivators!"

Xin had hopped over a large root his staff knocked into, and only thanks to a forewarning by the taste of ash did he pinwheel in time to save himself from colliding into Mister no-name's back. The idea of touching him with such an ugly aura made him sick. No barriers between him and the feeling of someone's energy was overwhelming even with gentle or sweetened auras. No way was he going to go drown himself in ashes, no sir!

"Stop following me." Mister no names lovely, irritated voice broke into Xins train of thought, and he drew himself up to full height.

"This humble one doesn't think you've got any right to make demands! I made a demand first, you're the one ignoring me."

Xin heard a long drawn out inhale from mister no name. And he left his chin jutted out defiantly while he waited for an answer.

“...” Mister no name made no attempt to speak, but Xin could sense his aura rolling between them, and quickly began setting up mental blocks against the taste of ashes.

“The more you don’t tell me, the more I’m determined to know!"

Mister no name let out another frustrated noise, making Xin feel rather accomplished at annoying his villain. “I do not have the time. Leave me in peace and return to your village. My duties do _not_ concern you.”

Ending his little speech, Xin felt his blood freeze at the warning in mister no-name’s tone. The taste of ashes, bloodied and curdling the air between them, flooded his senses and he was forced to take a step back to try to calm his rolling stomach.

“Fine! Fine! I’m going!” Xin gasped out, spun on heel and began walking back to the water. Stiffly searching for a boat again.

It wasn’t the first time he’d sensed killing intent, but it had been long enough since the last time, that putting up mental blocks against the attack was slower than he really needed it to right now. He’d have to practice more, before they met again for a new battle. For now however, he needed to deal with the witch and her monsters. 

Having expected mister no name to continue on his way, Xin couldn’t help but start when he heard, “... The village is that way.” from somewhere behind him.

“And the exit back out is on the other side. Just make a straight path through and feel free to use it.” Xin shot back. 

His bamboo pole struck the side of something wooden, and Xin triumphant hands confirmed that is was indeed one of the boats he had been looking for. His bamboo was tossed into the bottom and he stepped into the shallow boat, carefully shaking off water from well worn shoes and patting around for where to sit. 

“You cannot be serious.” Mister no-name again.

“This humble one is fairly certain we’ve established already, that I am very serious indeed.”

"Must you be so vexing?” The next time mister no name spoke, he sounded closer. 

“No, your nameless self is just easily vexed by things that aren’t any of your business. More than even me I bet!” Xin snatched up his bamboo and tried to push off. “Go on then! You said you had some important mission to get done, and, as it turns out, so do I.”

The boat didn’t get very far. With several approaching splashes, it jerked to a stop. Xin opened his mouth to be indignant at mister no name, but was quickly interrupted with, “Your ability to mask your presence is impressive-” Rational, adventure, and Xin himself went _what_. “-but you may still drown.”

“Who says I’m going to drown? I’m capable enough to use a boat. Very capable, in fact. With using boats. Don’t look down on me just because I’m blind!” Xin poked the end of the bamboo pole towards where mister no name’s voice came from, and was rewarded with a soft grunt when it connected.

“I am not. I am being practical.” Xin still heard ‘unlike you’ in there, and he didn't care for that at all. The bamboo was grabbed again, but this time mister no name didn’t bother to try to take it from him.

“What do you even care if I die? It’s not any of your business- you said it yourself you’re not here to help with the witch.” Xin tried to free his bamboo pole from mister no name’s grasp, but it didn’t budge.

"There are easier ways to die.” Xin paused in his one sided tug-of-war. He sounded so tired, so matter of fact about that... It made Xin shiver with a different chill this time.

“I-I’m not looking for death!” Xin said. “People have died recently, it’s true, but somebody needs to do something! Those cultivators are useless. They tried catching the monsters in the lake, but more just showed up. If people don’t show up for the festival for trading and money, more people are going to die this winter from lack of food. Nobody else has the guts to do anything about it, so, here I am... I guess.”

For a while, the only sounds were the chirping of night creatures and the fading sound of water lapping against the boat. Xin wasn’t sure what Mister no-name was waiting for, but he did know he was currently doing some self reflection. Rational was telling him that of course he cared for his little home. Maybe he went unnoticed most of the time, but good people lived there. Xin was still processing that he hadn’t thought about the lack of resources in general until just now.

His thoughts were once again interrupted when the boat rocked dangerously and he had to grab the side as it sank into the water.

“What??” 

“If you are to be stubborn, you will need help.”

Mister no-named villain was in the boat with him??

“I- Excuse you? You said you could come!?” What was his villain doing trying to help him? That’s not how villains were supposed to be right?

Mister no-name only hummed thoughtfully.

“Perhaps this grotto may be relevant to my search.”

Xin huffed and crossed his arms. Ah, so that was it. The guy just wanted something. Maybe he was planning to swoop in, take the reward money from the cultivators along with whatever else his mission was. Well, fine. Xin felt the boat move beneath them. Pushed by Mister no-name further into the grotto and around whatever obstacles lay in wait. Logs and roots, branches, basically lots of the plants that grew here. Things Xin himself might not have noticed. Well, if this was the way it had to be, Xin would let him come for now. 

Then a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, wait a second- You! Give me back my staff!”

“It makes for a good paddle, and there is not one here. I will return it when we reach our destination.” Xin bristled at the amusement in the reply and he huffed again, hunching over and grumbling until all silent again. 

Rational and adventure piped up again in the silence. Rational arguing against this foolish venture still. Even if they had help, and regardless of mister no names actual allegiance to good or evil, trusting a stranger with their life actually was asking for death. Adventure was greedily rubbing hands together and proclaiming that maybe, just maybe, mister no name was only to start out as his villain. If not, it would be safer to keep an eye on him anyway. Rational hissed xin could barely keep an eye on himself some days. Adventure waved it off, saying they had trusted elder Fa once right? A stroke of luck to meet the one man who was willing to put up with his biting words and pay him for helping out. Rational said there was no way he would be so lucky a second time. Especially since elder Fa was trustworthy about food and pay, it was for equal exchanges. What could he even offer this man as a deal to save himself?

"Do you know where we are going?" Once again, Xin started at the sound of that voice. Then sighed, that's right. This guy didn't know how to get around. But, to be fair, Xin hadn't really known either beyond what he heard from the villagers.

"Just, follow the flowers." He waved a hand. He could smell them nearby and hopefully he was gesturing in the right direction.

"That is all?" Mister no name said.

"Yeah. The flowers grow the thickest around the cave entrance. The one where the witch is. That's why we call them the Witch's Eye. A bit uncreative, but simple names are good if you ask me "

Mister no name ignored his nonsense and said, "I see. What do you know about her?"

"_Well_," Xin drew the word out, as if he were debating on saying anything at all. But in reality he was always excited to share this story to a new set of ears. One could only scared the younger kids with the witch so many times after all.

“The story goes like this...”

Nearly one hundred years ago, during the war between the cultivation sects, many cultivators threw down their weapons and walked away from the fight. Their witch was one such rogue, and her name was Mei Qing. 

Mei Qing had wandered for a few years, night hunting and helping the common folk when the war affected them. Never staying too long in one place, lest she be returned to the bloodshed. She came across this grotto in her travels, found it was rich in spiritual energy, and often would return here while the war raged on. Years later when the war ended, she returned to this grotto and made her home within. 

More years passed while she remained in mediation, only leaving when she heard the panicked cries of several young men. They were being attacked by the creatures in the lake and, with a sweep of her fine blade, the creatures were killed and the young men saved. Though both sides were wary of each other at first, she invited the young men inside and learned that they had come to this place to search for a new home, out of the way of cultivators. She pointed the way to nearby solid ground, sheltered in the low hanging branches and calm waters, and told them she was the only cultivator here, and she had no wish for violence. The men thanked her, and went on their way. 

All except for one.

Though the men built their village, brought their families, and lived in peace, one man would return to the grotto, day after day. Bringing Mei Qing many gifts, singing praises to her beauty and her kindness. At first she simply let the love struck young man do as he wished, believing he would settle down with a normal woman and forget her, but that day never came. And Mei Qing found herself falling in love him in return.

However, before the two ever had their chance, she was discovered by the family she had abandoned all those years ago. They begged her to return, they missed her! All her abilities were wasted here. But she refused, and sent her family away.

The next to come for her was for former betrothed. A violent man prone to temper, and he felt disgraced by her firstly running off in the middle of the war, and secondly by her refusal to marry him. The jilted man demanded Mei Qing’s return, and unfortunately, this is when her love came to see her, gifts in hand to ease the sorrow in her eyes. Upon seeing him, the jilted man cut him down in a fit of jealous rage. In her grief, Mei Qing gained control of the lake monsters and used them to tear him apart. When she calmed again, she returned to her lonely grotto and began growing beautiful purple and orange flowers to remember her love by. 

Of course, the cultivation sects refused to leave her be. They returned to take her into custody, but the village stood in her defense. She had been kind to them, and they were angry at the cultivators for the death of one of their own. Mei Qing however, did not want to see the villagers suffer more pain, and agreed that she would give up. Before the sect could make a move, Mei Qing threw herself into the depths of her cave, and destroyed her golden core. The resulting blast from this act destabilized the cave’s walls and brought them down. Sealing her deep inside.

After her death, the village was later named HuiMei, and cultivators were less than welcome inside. The villagers continued to care for the flowers, and every year in the spring, when the flowers bloom their brightest, they set aside a part of their harvest and a brave soul travels into the grotto buries it among the flowers. To thank Mei Qing for protecting them, and appease her broken heart.


	3. The Witch's Grotto: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t need to tap against the rocks and the puddles to know they were there. Or raise a hand to feel for the ceiling- which was just high enough not for them not to hit their heads against- and could tell how to avoid what felt like long rocks, cone shaped and dripping from said ceiling. He still had to be careful of the slopes and loose rocks of course, but it was much easier to navigate around the bigger also cone-shaped rocks along the floor. Xin instantly decided that if he ever got the chance, he’d build a room just like this grotto. Or actually just live in a grotto. 
> 
> “Be careful.” 
> 
> Xin huffed a breath and turned to where mister no-name’s voice had floated over. Really could the guy not interrupt his daydreaming? He liked his daydreams too much to so freely give them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever too get out because life SUCKS and kept getting in my way, so it's a bit shorter than the previous two. I actually have the next couple mostly planned out, they just need heavy editing. Also lmao, Xin catches the first hints of Feelings(tm).

The story ended as Xin felt the bottom of the boat snag against shallow waters. He sat up from his lazy posture against the boat and dipped a hand over the side. Sure enough, there were familiar waxy petals resting just above the water’s surface.

“Oi oi, hey mister no name! Do you see the cave entrance? You’d better! I want my staff back thanks.”

Mister no-name didn’t reply. Thankfully Xin could still ashes in the air from his aura, or he would have thought mister no-name was a ghost and he’d pulled a disappearing act. Not that it wasn’t still creepy to have such a quiet guy with you in the middle of a haunted grotto, but, physically at least, he was there.

“Hey, can you hear me over there? I’m going to need my staff back to get this over with.” Xin said.

“Why call her a witch?” Mister no name said, just as the silence was becoming really uncomfortable.

“... That’s what you’re worried about? Not the powerful crazy possibly ready to eat our faces off vengeful spirit? The name?” 

“Her memory is honored aside from ‘Witch’. It is strange.” 

Xin shrugged and said, “I asked that too. They told me that the other cultivators started calling her that after she killed her fuck face of an ex. Everybody here actually calls her “Xiangu”. We only call her witch in front of outsiders. Mostly so the smart ones won’t bother her.”

Mister no-name went quiet again, and Xin wondered what he cared at all. It’s not like he’d known her personally right? Actually, if Xin’s first instincts were correct and this guy was a cultivator, he just might have!

“Anyway, it’s an old story. I’m sure there’s some stuff they got wrong. Whatever else happened, we should figure out what’s got her all in a huff.” Xin said, trying to clear the awkwardness he suddenly felt. Focusing once more on the task ahead, Xin started running his fingers through the water. Feeling for where the delicate blossoms were and gently guiding them to the side so he could swing his feet out of the boat without crushing them.

Xin, feet on solid ground, turned to where he could still sense ashes and imperiously stuck his hand out. “Alright now, hand over my staff!” Xin said.

Xin’s bamboo was placed into his hand, much more gently than the last time, and Xin couldn’t help but sigh. Being able to feel his way through roots and water and petals with his staff was a relief. Behind him, mister no-name was making muted splashing noises, and Xin cocked an eyebrow at that. Was he being careful of the flowers? Maybe this villain was meant to join him for a redemption arc after all!

“You wish to calm her instead of fighting?” A much louder splash. Xin really hoped he hadn’t tripped.

“Of course!” Xin said. “People would be pretty mad at me if anybody actually did kill her all over again. We should definitely check for signs of this place being disturbed in some way first, see if fixing something broken stops the monsters. If that doesn’t work we’ll probably have to try some, sealing magic- you can do that right?” 

“Yes.” 

“A-ha! So you are a cultivator!” 

“....” 

“Fine, whatever, anyway. Actually destroying her corpse should be a last resort.”

They walked as they talked, Xin having to follow mister no-name’s lead up to the cave. Even though things hadn’t gone according to plan, Xin was still excited. Actually, that was incorrect. He was even more excited than before! Not only did he have his adventure, but he could be a guiding light towards a villain. Change the man’s life for the better and make a life long friend and really, who could ask for more than that?

“Oh hey wait,” Xin said, stopping their hike. “What about the boat? We shouldn’t let it drift off, that belongs to somebody.”

“I set it on the ground.” Mister no-name said.

“... What?” Xin turned towards him.

“... I set it on the ground?” As if repeating it in that tone helped Xin’s confusion.

“I heard that part! I mean what do you mean you put in on the ground?”

“I lifted the boat, and set it down.” He paused, then added, “On the ground.”

“You just, picked the boat up out of the water? Like, not dragging it? You carried the damn thing over here, over your head-”

“Under my arm.”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to get wet.”

“You carried the fucking boat under your arm.”

“... Yes? Should I not have?”

Xin stood there and simply gaped at his companion. There was a strange feeling in the middle of his chest. A soft, swoop, a clenching feeling around his heart and lower stomach. Somebody- and he wasn’t sure if that was adventure or rational, but somebody- whispered holy shit. That reaction was far too strange, so he decided to give it the same treatment most of the others thoughts got: Ignore it.

“No? I mean, look, you did fine. It’s fine. We’ll come back and get it later. You’re really strong though. Where’s the cave?” What was wrong with his voice?? Too breathy and a little higher than he used to. Xin turned and tapped his bamboo pole against the soft ground, a little harder than absolutely necessary. In hopes the noises of pebbles and water being smacked could distract him from these new and confusing thoughts. 

“We are in the cave.” 

That his attention yanked back to where it should be. Xin finally noticed a faint chill in the air, and an echoing of noises as the tapping and their voices bounced back to his ears in waves. 

“Ah. Good.” Xin said. Was it just him, or was the silence between them awkward now? Heavens he hoped it was just him. 

Xin began exploring the cave. Finding to his delight, it was much easier to get a sense of where he was. The echoes of his staff tapping against the rock and water creating a feedback effect and helped him judge where walls and other obstacles were far better than he was used to.

He didn’t need to tap against the rocks and the puddles to know they were there. Or raise a hand to feel for the ceiling- which was just high enough not for them not to hit their heads against- and could tell how to avoid what felt like long rocks, cone shaped and dripping from said ceiling. He still had to be careful of the slopes and loose rocks of course, but it was much easier to navigate around the bigger also cone-shaped rocks along the floor. Xin instantly decided that if he ever got the chance, he’d build a room just like this grotto. Or actually just live in a grotto. 

“Be careful.” 

Xin huffed a breath and turned to where Mister No-name’s voice had floated over. Really could the guy not interrupt his daydreaming? He liked his daydreams too much to so freely give them up.

“I’m being careful. This humble one can tell where things are here thanks to all the echoes.”

“Mn. Be careful not to touch. _Stalassein_ are easily damaged.” Mister no-name’s voice floated from somewhere behind him.

Xin wanted to try this new word, but trying to widen his mouth around it proved to be too frustrating and he gave up. So he went with asking, “The what are easily damaged?” instead.

“_Stalassein_. Rock formations of limestone, calcium, and other minerals found in grotto’s water. Oils on skin disrupt their formation.” 

Xin was fascinated. It had been a long time since he’d had the chance to learn anything new! He carefully wound his way through the stone pillars, careful not to brush up against them as those quiet boots followed him.

“I’ve never heard that word before- I heard there were cool rocks here, but everyone called them something else. But they’re basically rocks made from other rocks? Neat! Where’d you learn all this stuff?” Rational reminded him that he really should be more wary, but once again he and adventure were too busy being dazzled.

Mister No-name was quiet for a moment, and Xin tried not to be too disappointed that he might not answer. Then he huffed, softly, and if Xin didn’t know better he would think that a laugh. But Mister No-names voice, warmer than it had been previously, explained more in depth about the formations- specifically the differences between stalagmites and stalactites. More in depth about what, exactly, could have made some of them (“Rat piss? Hahaha ew!” “Mn.”). 

The conversation was going very well, and Xin was warming up to his companion’s company when the feeling something was off made him pause. Stopping his feet and trying to puzzle out what that feeling was.

“Something wrong?” Mister No-name said.

Xin hummed thoughtfully, chasing the feeling around in his mind like a wayward rabbit. “I dunno, I just all of a sudden felt like I was forgetting something. But it’s whatever.” Xin waved a hand to dismiss the feeling. “If it’s really that important, I’ll remember it eventually.”

Just as those words left his mouth, a sharp acrid scent scent snatched his attention. Xin barely had the chance to raise his staff before he heard three noises in rapid succession: A chime, a scrape of metal against metal. An awful, wet squelch. And a monstrous _screeeeee_ somewhere near his feet.

“Whatisthatohmygod!” Xin stumbled back, flinching again when Mister No-name ordered him not to move in a low, dangerous voice. And hell if that voice didn’t send shivers up his spine.

The only sound was his own thundering heart. 

This time he sensed their dark auras before he heard them.

There were many of the things, squiggling and squirming around them like koi fish for food. out of the water near them and continuing to make their gross hisses.Xin shuddered as they approached and decided, fuck staying still!! And brought a foot down on the ones near his feet. Disgusted shudders at the sound. Adventure cheering him on the entire way while rational screamed to listen to the guy with the magic sword and actual fighting experience.

The good news was, Xin still had a fairly good idea of how the cave was formed around him. Without warning he bounced away from the creatures. The wall to his right had the smallest puddles and fewest monsters.

“Stay still!” Mister No-name snapped, somewhere to his left.

“Fuck off!” 

Xin was not going to stay still and hope this guy could protect him- he didn’t even trust him! 

From what he could tell, crawling over the ground made them slow. They could jump certainly, but it had to be from the water itself. On the ground they’d be much easier to pick off.

Sure enough, it was much easier to stomp on them from where he’d tucked himself into the wall. And for the few creatures that jumped, he could sense their slimey soul sucking aura in time to whack them right back out of the air. Everything was going great until two bigger things (the stench of overgrown standing water) clawed their way out of the water and directly towards him. Both were given harsh thwacks. Still they closed in again. Stones dug into his back-

Xin could taste ashes in the air. Cutting through them (harsh summer sun through bare branches) like paper. Which Xin assumed was probably Mister No-name’s cultivation sword. And thank the gods for it!

So distracted by the sword’s aura, Xin didn’t notice until too late that one of the smaller creatures was on him. Until it sank teeth into his ankle.

He didn’t scream. Not exactly. But Xin made it known to whomever was listening that it hurt. The bamboo was slippery in his hands from monster slime, but it still was enough to smack it off.

Then he tasted ashes and flinched away from the intensity of Mister No-name’s aura. The man had practically teleported to his side and scared the shit out of him! 

“Whoa, hey, no touching! No touching!” Xin said. Backing up against the wall again and momentarily forgetting all about the fight they were in.

“I- I am-” Xin didn’t get the chance to find out exactly what Mister No-name was as, at that moment, a resounding crack was heard. And the two men froze.

A beat later, the wall behind them, the floor beneath them, came tumbling down.

Xin barely had the chance to react before his senses were flooded with taste of ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some quick notes: 
> 
> When asked about ‘witch’, the term he’s thinking of in chinese would be closer to ‘Monu’ (魔女), which is more degrading as it's closer translation is 'hag'. 
> 
> (仙姑) Xiangu on the other hand is similar to ‘doazhang’, or 'priest'. But it's strictly for girls, and while it is a word for priestess, the feel of the word should be closer to "sorceress".
> 
> 'Stalassein' on the other hand is latin. It's the root word for both stalactites and stalagmites, but typing up both those words is annoying so I used stalassein instead. Also it sounded cooler -shrug emoji-


End file.
